Misconceptions
by tonnie2001969
Summary: If David Rossi didn’t want a permanent future with Jennifer Jareau, then she wasn’t settling for a convenient present with him. Have no fears, my friends...


Life was very bad.

Standing in the middle of the bedroom that she had shared with David Rossi for over three months, Jennifer Jareau fought back the tears once again, mentally wondering how much a person could cry before they ran out of water. But it really didn't matter, she told herself firmly. You will not cry any more tears over that man and his lies. This is it.

Squaring her shoulders, she stalked toward the closet, intent on removing every piece of her clothing from his house. Where she was going to take them, she wasn't exactly sure yet, but, then, logic wasn't exactly driving her decisions right now. All she knew for certain was that if David Rossi didn't want a permanent future with her, then she wasn't settling for a convenient present with him.

Pulling entire groups of hangers from the racks, she methodically dropped them on the bed, doing her best to cover every section as quickly as possible. Just seeing that large king-sized bed was enough to make her doubt her resolve, her thoughts easily turning back to the first time David Rossi had slowly, surely, and passionately made love to her. An entire weekend had been spent under those covers, loving and talking, laughing and sleeping, and many other fun activities. From that point forward, months of days and nights spent working and living together, Rossi had led her to believe that he wanted the fairytale future as much as she did.

And yet, she reminded herself bitterly as she threw another load of blouses down, he had just proven otherwise.

For as she was leaving the office this very afternoon, she had definitely heard David Rossi clearly say that he would never get married again and that he never wanted children.

Too bad he didn't know that he was about to be a father. And if Jennifer Jareau had her way, she just might never tell him.

***************

Three hours earlier….

Jennifer Jareau slipped easily back into the BAU, a small smile playing on her lips. Every thought in her mind was on the news that she had just heard, and she was fairly certain that she would not be losing that smile anytime soon. Nope, not for at least another seven months.

Dropping her bag beside her desk, she wanted to sing, to shout, to dance for joy. But more than any of those actions, she wanted to find the man that she loved more than life itself and let him in on her little secret. And she was fairly certain that he was going to be as ecstatic as she was.

Literally bouncing her way down the long hallway, JJ resisted the urge to break out into song, knowing that the other agents would definitely not appreciate her lack of musical ability. But for the first time in her life, JJ was truly, unconditionally happy, and she was looking forward to her …no, their…future with unbridled glee.

If anyone had told her eight months ago that she would be having a baby with the great David Rossi, she would have immediately suggested that they commit themselves to the nearest mental institution of their choice. But fate had a way of changing circumstances and mindsets, and fate had definitely laid in wait for her, literally tripping her when she least expected it.

Smiling even bigger, if that was possible, as she remembered the exact moment that she had literally fallen into David Rossi's arms, JJ wondered if it was possible to be in debt to a loose piece of carpet. For had it not been for that torn rug, she might have never tripped, then felt his strong arms around her those long eight months ago. Then neither one of them would have ever felt that jolt of electricity pass between them. Then David Rossi would have never showed up at her condo that night, calmly telling her that neither one of them could ignore what was between them, and that he wanted the chance to prove that it could go somewhere.

And somewhere it had gone. Amazed, confused, and delighted, JJ had been wined and dined, wooed and seduced in ways that no other man had even considered. And through it all, Rossi had made good on his promise. There was something between them. And the moment he finally took her to his bed, two months after that first touch, their worlds had exploded in a mind-numbing fashion.

And now, as she pushed her way through the glass doors into the BAU, she was about to explode their futures. Glancing up at his office, his dark head easily visible, she made herself casually walk up the stairs, avoiding the urge to just yell out her news at the top of her lungs. No, this required finesse and one-on-one time. And a closed door. For when she told him, she wanted to be able to wrap her arms around him and let him kiss the daylights out of her. This news couldn't keep until tonight, but the celebration would have to. That didn't mean that she didn't want a preview of coming attractions, though.

Bopping up the stairs, blonde hair bouncing, she was fairly glowing as she walked toward his door, her smile still in place even as she heard voices coming from inside. As far as she was concerned, whoever was in that room with him could leave quickly, her news far more important than any serial killer, bureaucratic mumbo jumbo, or million dollar book deal.

Snatches of words hit her ears the closer she got, and JJ decided to wait for just a moment outside the door, wanting to gauge the conversation before she unceremoniously interrupted. Her mind identified Morgan's heavy voice, but couldn't hear the question. But she definitely heard the answer. Oh, how she heard the answer. Without warning, Jennifer suddenly felt a weight in the pit of her stomach as Rossi's unmistakable deep voice said with conviction that he never wanted to get married again and he definitely never wanted children.

Her retreat out of the BAU was on far shakier legs than before, sudden tears obscuring her vision as she avoided everyone in her path. Her only goal now was to remove herself from his life with haste. She had just heard him say that he didn't want her or their child, and she didn't need to hear that twice.

Jennifer Jareau was leaving David Rossi. And taking their child with her.

**************

While JJ eavesdropped outside David Rossi's door, Morgan settled deeper into the comfortable leather chair, staring at the man that had somehow become one of his closest mentors. "So what made you decide to even try another relationship? I would have thought that after three marriages, you would have been burned on the thought of longterm commitment. Especially with a much younger woman who might still want kids."

Smiling at the thought, Rossi leaned back in his seat, his hands steepling as he said firmly, "Oh, trust me, son, I had decided that I never wanted to be married again. And I definitely never even wanted children." Sighing, he took a long moment to gather his thoughts as he considered the younger profiler in front of him. "But those thoughts changed the moment I met Jennifer. She showed me a future that I had never even imagined, let alone realized could be mine."

Morgan was not assured yet, his concerns still not totally assuaged. Hesitantly, he asked, "So, what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying is that our pasts don't necessarily have to predict our futures. If I can change, so can you." Leveling the patented Rossi look on the uncharacteristically undecided man in front of him, Rossi said with authority, "If you let your past stop you from attempting a relationship with Penelope Garcia, then you'll never know what type of future you could have had. Are you willing to risk that?"

"No, chief, I'm not." Smiling grimly, Morgan nodded once as he pushed himself out of the chair, moving toward the door. "Wish me luck, man. If I screw this up, Garcia will wipe me off from the face of the earth."

Grinning in return, Rossi said, "Son, if either one of us screws this up, those women will make our lives a living hell. And I for one am not ready for that to happen. I happen to like my life with Jennifer Jareau way to much to lose it."

***********

Walking up the flight of steps to her landing, the last thing that Penelope Garcia expected to see outside her apartment door was a very crumpled Jennifer Jareau. A very sad, teary-eyed, beleaguered crumpled Jennifer Jareau curled up against the wall, her head tucked against her knees.

Dropping the small grocery bag with a thump, Penelope knelt in front of her friend, her words frantic, "JJ! Gumdrop! What in the world is wrong?"

Lifting her head at the sound of the concern in those words, JJ felt the tears start once again, and she swiped a shaking hand against her cheek. Her words were tight against the tears as she murmured, barely audible, "He said he didn't want to get married, Pen! Then he said that he never wanted children!"

Staring at her friend, Penelope felt the pain that literally saturated the words. Trying to keep her voice calm, she asked softly, "Honey, are you talking about Agent Rossi? JJ, are you sure you heard him correctly? He said those things to you?"

"He said them to Morgan, Pen. He was dead serious. Dead serious." Her head nodded once as she dropped her eyes again, just not wanting to see the pity in Pen's eyes. JJ's voice caught as she struggled to find the words, agony filling every syllable, "How could I have ever been so stupid? I trusted him when he said that he wanted forever."

Sweeping a gentle hand against her friend's hair, Penelope resisted the urge to hire a hit man to kill the man that had just hurt her friend. Grabbing JJ's hand, she carefully pulled her up as she said firmly, "First of all, my precious girl, we're gonna get you inside. Then I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this."

JJ allowed herself to stand, her legs obeying the commands even though her mind didn't want to. Tucking her hands against her stomach, she said softly, "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this, Pen. He was my world."

"Your world is going to be just fine, my little peach. Just fine. Your Fairy Godmother Penelope is going to make sure of that." Wrapping a gentle arm around JJ's frail shoulders, Penelope guided her into the apartment as she said with conviction, "And if David Rossi's truly this dumb, then I'll make sure that his world is a living hell."

******************

Derek Morgan was on a mission. After his heart-to-heart with David Rossi, he had sucked up his fears and decided to make his move. And tonight was the night that he was going to demonstrate to Penelope Garcia that he was tired of their simple little games. He wanted a future with her, and he was ready to let her know that.

Standing in front of her apartment door, Morgan took a deep breath, quelling those pesky little butterflies that seemed to invade his stomach. For the first time in his adult life, Derek Morgan was actually nervous about talking to a girl. But then, this wasn't just any girl. This was Penelope Garcia, the light of his life. She was beauty and humor and intelligence, all wrapped up in one colorful package. And if he could spend the rest of his life just looking at her smiling face, he would die a happy man.

But the face that answered the door at his knock was far from smiling. As a matter of fact, Penelope Garcia's face was downright murderous as she thundered, her eyes flashing as she looked him up and down, "What the hell do you want?"

Morgan wondered if he had truly made a horrible mistake, because this was definitely not the greeting he had been expecting. Gathering his wits and taking a deep breath, he asked carefully, "Uh, can I come in, princess?"

Slamming her hand against his chest, she hissed, head shaking negatively, "Don't you princess me right now, you …you…you…MAN."

Confused at the entire turn of events, Morgan cocked his head as he asked firmly, "What in the hell is going on, Garcia?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what is going on, you two-legged horrible male creature." Her hands now on her hips, Garcia felt her blood pressure rising as she imagined the pain that she could easily inflict upon this man. Narrowing her eyes, she asked sharply, "How could you let him say that? And how could you let her hear it? What type of friend are you?"

Staring at the raging woman in front of him, Morgan asked, confusion in every word, "Garcia, you've got to believe me when I say that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Who said what to whom? And who is the he and she we're talking about? You've got to help me out here, baby."

Slapping her hand against his arm, Garcia muttered as she drug him through her door, forcing him to stand in front of her couch. In front of the pale, tear-streaked face of Jennifer Jareau.

Belligerently, Garcia snapped out, "Now tell this tiny little thing how you ever let David Rossi say that he didn't want to get married. Tell this beautiful mama to be how you ever let that horrible man say that he didn't want that precious child that she is carrying."

And as Jennifer Jareau raised her red, swollen eyes, Derek Morgan adamantly wished he had never even met David Rossi, let alone asked him for advice about his romantic life. For if the sight in front of him was any indication, it was glaringly apparent that the man had no clue about how to keep his own woman happy.

Fixing him with another deadly glare, Garcia ground out as she moved to sit by JJ, "It's up to you to fix this, big boy. I expect a touchdown within the hour, or I'm going to start identifying targets. And you're on my first round draft pick list, my former chocolate God of thunder."

Watching as Penelope cuddled a broken JJ closer, Morgan started replaying the day in his mind, intent on finding out when things had gone horribly wrong.

Grabbing for his phone, he cursed under his breath as he pressed the speed dial number that would connect him to the only man that could solve this problem. And if David Rossi didn't answer his phone, then Morgan was going to search heaven and hell to find him.

*******************

David Rossi had been looking forward to this night all day. It was a beautiful Friday evening, he had a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine already chosen, and, best of all, he had the love of his life waiting for him at home. Smiling as he once again fingered the small velvet box in his pocket, he remembered the words he had said to Morgan earlier that day. He may not have ever planned to do this again, but he could say with certainty that proposing to Jennifer Jareau would be the last time he ever asked a woman to marry him. The future literally glowed in her eyes, and he wanted to see that reflection every day for the rest of his life.

Pulling his truck onto the long driveway to the cabin, Rossi reviewed his plan, knowing that he wanted to make this perfect for that tiny beautiful woman. He wanted her to remember this night for the rest of her life, and he would go to any lengths to make that happen.

But as Rossi rounded the curve, the house now in view, he knew that something was definitely off. No lights flashed in the windows. No car parked by the door. Telling himself that she might have actually parked in the three-car garage tonight, he knew that was unlikely. For months, she had left her car outside and he moved it every evening.

Parking quickly, Rossi headed toward the door, bellowing as he entered, "Jennifer? Are you here, honey?"

The sound of an empty house echoed back at him, his gut telling him that he was the only one there. Dropping his phone and keys on the kitchen island, he listened for a moment, hoping he might have heard just the faintest of responses. No. Not happening. But his mind insisted that he search for her, hoping against hope that she might be asleep. Passing through the living room, he stuck his head in the study and the den along the way. Heading to their bedroom, he pushed open the door, and flipping on the light, was suddenly met with a sight that frightened him to his very core.

Every item was gone from her dresser. Every picture from every table had disappeared. And a quick glance in her closet assured him that every stitch of clothing was missing. Staring at the bare surfaces, Rossi asked himself, "What the hell had happened in here?"

The answer came quickly, a sudden slam to his gut letting him know the worst had happened. Jennifer Jareau had left him. And he didn't know why.

Worst of all, he didn't know how to find her.

****************************

His mind frantic, Rossi mentally listed every option he could think of, every reason why this could have happened. Stomping back to the kitchen, he grabbed his phone, intent on calling her number and finding out exactly what had caused her to take everything she owned and vacate what he had thought was their happy home.

But his plans were interrupted as that very phone vibrated in his hands, and his first thought was that she was calling him. But a quick glance at the display told him otherwise.

Clicking angrily, Rossi slammed a hand against the counter as he ground out, "Morgan, whatever the hell you want is gonna have to wait. I've gotta find…"

"JJ. I know, chief." Morgan's words interrupted him quickly, his tone almost as frantic.

Rossi asked quickly, grabbing the keys as he moved toward the back door, "What do you know, Morgan?"

"I know that if you value your life, you'll get your ass to Penelope's apartment as soon as humanly possible." Morgan wondered if it was possible to shoot someone through a cell phone, and if so, if it would leave any evidence. For at that very moment, he either wanted Rossi to shoot him or vice versa. He wasn't picky.

"Dammit, Morgan, if you don't…"

"Rossi, shut the hell up and just get over here." Pacing in Garcia's tiny kitchen, Morgan added angrily, "If you ever want to see your woman again, you'll break every speed limit known to man."

Rossi's feet stopped on the top step as he suddenly asked the question that he had been dreading. "Is JJ…"

"Oh, she's here. And you damn well need to be here, too." Morgan spoke quickly, not even bothering to observe any normal amenities. The time for sweettalk was long gone.

"What the hell is going on? Is she okay?" His hand on the truck door, Rossi was in the seat before he even realized it, the ignition started and tires squealing.

Shaking his head at the sight in front of him, Penelope Garcia's murderous gaze still leveled on him, Morgan said softly, "Oh, no man, she's far from okay. This whole damn thing is far from okay."

***********

In less than half the time that it should have taken him to reach Penelope Garcia's apartment, David Rossi was pounding on the door. And he was greeted with a very angry hostess, her hands akimbo.

"Well, well, well. If it's not Mr. Love Em and Leave Em himself." Penelope smiled grimly, her eyes flashing. "I believe we've been expecting you."

Pushing his way past her, Rossi angrily ground out, his hands clenched by his sides, "Where is she, Penelope?"

Cocking her head to the side, Penelope narrowed her eyes as she glared back at the man that had apparently broken her friend's heart. "Why should I tell you? Just so you can once again destroy that poor little thing's entire future?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rossi's control snapped at that exact moment, his fury mixing with fear to produce a lethal combination. "But let me tell you this. I love that woman, and I can assure you that you do not want to stand in my way to finding her. Now where is she?"

But instead of Penelope's voice answering him, a strong male voice came from the doorway.

"Chief, give it a break. JJ's laying down in Penelope's bedroom. She just fell asleep." Morgan moved to stand by Penelope, the anger in the room fairly palpable as all three occupants searched for the best way to solve a seemingly unsolvable problem.

Taking a deep breath, Rossi forced himself to unclench his fingers as he asked, attempting to be calm but failing mightily, "What the hell happened? I got home and every shred of her very existence was gone. Literally gone."

Morgan sighed tightly, his eyes dropping toward Penelope's as he said, "The girls don't believe me, but apparently this is all a big misunderstanding. JJ overheard part of our conversation this afternoon, and drew her own conclusions."

His jaw tightening, Rossi yelled, all patience once again gone completely, "Quit with the cryptic comments, man. Which part did she hear?"

The frail voice from the doorway answered his question, her weary words in sharp contrast to his angry outrage. "The part where you said that you'd never get married again. Or never have children."

Turning quickly at her words, David Rossi stared at the tiny woman propped up against the beaded entrance. And in two seconds, he was standing right in front of her, his hands just itching to clutch her tightly. But he had spent a lifetime reading people, and she was definitely had a "do not disturb" sign hanging on her very being.

Staring into her hollow eyes, Rossi felt the anger that had propelled him suddenly dissipate, only to be replaced once again by the desire to sweep her into his arm. His voice soft, he said calmly, "Jennifer, you've got to believe me when I say that you didn't hear the whole thing."

Shaking her head, she felt her lip quivering as she replayed those words in her mind. "I heard you say it, David." Her hand pressed against her lips as she dropped her head, not able to maintain eye contact any longer. It just hurt too much, and she couldn't bear the thoughts of having him so close but not able to keep him.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Dropping a gentle hand to her neck, he cupped her close, not pressing but letting her move at her own pace. Over the past few months, he had never seen this woman in this condition, and he never wanted to again in the future.

His touch broke through her reserves, his lips pressing against her forehead, and she suddenly felt the tears coming in earnest. Her breath hitching, she whispered against his chest, "I wanted today to be special, David. I came to your office to tell you, and I couldn't believe what I heard you say. How could you, David? I trusted you!"

David Rossi prided himself on being a strong man, but the sobs from this tiny woman were about to break him. But one of them had to remain strong, and he was not about to abdicate the throne now. Not when the very future of their combined kingdom was at stake. Tightening his lips, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist as he led her back into Penelope's bedroom, his desire to protect her mixing with the even greater desire for her to see reason.

Carefully seating her on the edge of the colorful bed, Rossi knelt in front of her, gently pushing those loose strands of blonde hair away from her face. Tilting her chin, he looked her straight in those red rimmed baby blues as he said, "Yes, Jennifer, I said those words today. But if you had hung around for the rest of the conversation, you might have heard me finish the sentence by saying that all of that changed the moment I found you. You changed my life. You made me believe in the future once again, and I would give up anything to have that future with you."

Staring into his chocolate brown gaze, JJ allowed herself to search his soul, his very core open to her for those few seconds. David Rossi had never lied to her before, and her spirit told her that she should believe him now. And with a growing horror, she wondered if she had just lost the very thing that she had been searching for her entire life. Her hand flying to her mouth, she gasped, "Oh, David, I am so sorry! I am so…"

Her words were suddenly silenced, the very thoughts swallowed up as his lips found hers, a sweet kiss of promise that reminded them both that forgiveness was a wonderful gift. JJ broke the contact first, her words whispered against his cheek, "I thought you didn't want me. I thought that…"

Placing a calloused finger against her lips, Rossi smiled into her eyes as he said, "No more. There will never come a time when I don't want you." Dropping one hand into his pocket, he withdrew that very velvet box that he had held earlier. Glancing around this bedroom that definitely wasn't his and making an executive decision, he said softly as he opened the case. "This isn't exactly the plan that I had made to do this tonight, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Her mind slowly clearing with each passing moment, JJ tilted her head at those cryptic words, staring at that handsome face that filled her dreams. "I know that I might be a little rattled right now, David, but what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about assuring that future of ours, honey." Dropping to one knee, David drew her hand to his as he said softly, "I want to know if you'll marry me, Jennifer Jareau."

The feel of cool metal suddenly slid against her finger, and JJ stared in stunned amazement as David Rossi caressed her hand, the world's most beautiful diamond solitaire now firmly in place on her left hand. Her voice failed her for a moment as she fought to maintain what little composure she still had left. "How…How.. How can you do this after what I just accused you of? How can you want me…"

"How can I not do this, Jennifer? I want you in my life permanently. I want to wake up with you in my bed every morning and know that you'll be there every night. I want you to never doubt me again." Tapping one finger against her chin, he asked softly, "What do you say, Jennifer? Will you marry me? Will you give me that future?"

Her lips quivered again, apparently a semi-permanent condition for her right now, and she forced herself to focus. Smiling a watery smile, JJ said, "I kinda had my own plan for today, too, David. You might need to know something pretty important before you get my answer."

Impatient for her answer, Rossi pulled himself up to sit next to her on the bed, turning her to face him as he said, firmly, "There's nothing you could tell me that would change my mind, Jennifer. Hell, we just went through you thinking that I didn't want you or our mythical children. I think I just assured you of my commitment. What more could there be?"

"Those children you just spoke of might not be so mythical after all, David." Her smile growing at those words, JJ reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing it quickly against her still-flat stomach as she explained, "I came to your office this afternoon to tell you that you're going to be a father."

David Rossi speechless was a sight to behold, and JJ realized that she might have never experienced that phenomenon before this very moment. His eyes stared, not blinking, at his hand pressed against her firm stomach, and, finally, after almost a full minute, JJ asked, a giggle in her voice, "David? You still with me?"

All he could think about was the very idea of a child with her hair and his last name. A miniature Jennifer running around the farm, chasing the puppies and throwing rocks in the pond. A ball of fire and energy that would call him Daddy and let him push her in the tire swing that he would surely build.

His mind could have continued forever in this vein of thought, but her words finally shocked him back into the present. Dragging his eyes back up to those of the woman that was now going to be the mother of his child, he said the first things that came to his mind. "You have to marry me, Jennifer. We can't let our daughter ever doubt that her parents didn't love her."

"Oh, I don't think there's much chance of that happening, David." JJ glanced down at her left hand, the diamond glittering in the soft lamplight. Then she met his gaze once again, her words calm and clear as she said, "I couldn't imagine my life without you, David. You are my world. I will gladly marry you."

And when Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan finally worked up the courage to look in to the bedroom, they had to smile at the sight of a very satisfied David Rossi kissing a very happy Jennifer Jareau.

***********

Midnight hung heavy in the air as David Rossi parked his truck once again in the driveway, mirroring the very steps he had taken earlier that evening. But this time, he had no doubt whatsoever about the location of the love of his life, for she was seated right beside him, sound asleep.

Smiling, he made quick work of killing the ignition, his steps quick to her door, his arms wrapping around her as he gently lifted her. Her breath sighed against his neck as she settled against his touch, her body snuggling against his. Every step that he took with this precious cargo was carefully guarded, his desire to protect her and their child foremost in his mind.

And when he finally placed her in the center of their bed, gently removing her shoes, he stared at the vision in front of him. In the space of three hours, he had lost, then regained his future, and he had no doubt as to which feeling preferred.

Toeing off his own shoes, he sighed as he dropped to the bed beside her, her body automatically gravitating toward his. When he felt her moan in her sleep, her hand automatically seeking his, David Rossi knew that she was home. And so was he.

It didn't matter that her things weren't in the room. It didn't matter that her clothes weren't yet back in the closet. No, what mattered was that Jennifer Jareau was here, right now, in his arms, their future secured in her womb.

His past was over. Their present was perfect. And their family's future was waiting, filled with promise.

Life was very good.

__________________________________________________

**_I owe Tracia for this one...she threw the plot bunny out for adoption and it found a home in my warped little mind. Please let me know what you think...reviews are lovely!_**


End file.
